Assassin's creed: Endless war
by theghost5678
Summary: Assassin's creed idea
**NOTE: / uhh, this is my first article… just your ordinary assassin's creed idea, no biggie… so yeah. /**

Assassin's creed: Endless War.

England 1890

Gerald sat and listened to Master Templar August's instructions.

"Gerald, we both know that this war against the assassins, although at a standstill, will not go our way if we continue in this fashion forever. We also both know that Grand Master Frazier is not a conservative leader. He is corrupt with power and will gladly risk all our lives to save his own. He does not trust us. But he trusts you after that skirmish in Wales. We need you, beg of you, to kill him. Before you protest all that about treason, think about the last time he made an executive decision that aided are cause."

Gerald made an attempt but he knew that Frazier was a more incompetent leader than a cat in charge of wolves.

"I'll do it."

"Very good. Now he will be at the bank on 54th street in precisely 4 hours at a board meeting. Kill all his allies before he gets there, then eliminate him. We will meet you at the city hall at 6 o' clock."

"Yes sir." Gerald got up to leave.

"And Gerald."

"Yes master August."

"Remember if you fail, we can't punish you. Because you will have already been at Frazier's mercy."

"Yes sir."

Gerald stopped by his house on the way there to pick up his pistol and headed out. When he got to the bank he asked a bank teller to give him a tour, and slipped the teller a couple pounds to make sure that he was never there. As he and the teller walked the long hallways, Gerald though about killing him to get his money back and so the teller wouldn't chicken out when the police came. Gerald took his ruby handled-serrated kukri out. It was a gift for his work in Dublin, Ireland last year collapsing an assassin's ally's business chains. He sighed and grabbed the teller. The teller bit down on his hand and Gerald threw him to the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you unless you make yourself a problem. Listen now, the police will be coming very soon and when they ask around I was never even here. In fact a man that can be identified as Eugene Frazier will have killed everyone in a room and then kill himself. Am I clear?"

The teller nodded.

"Good now scurry long."

The teller wisely composed himself and walked back the way he came with only a mild shake in the shoulders. Gerald continued down the hallway and stopped at the Templar's board room they kept here. Gerald braced himself against the handle and pushed down with his left arm while holding his kukri. Then he drew his pistol and pulled the hammer back. Gerald pushed open the door and five Templars and a secretary sat at a table with a crate on it. They looked up and Gerald recognized Templar master Jalen Dawson. He squinted and started to stand up. Then Gerald leveled his gun and shot him between the eyes. When another stood up to grab his cane, Gerald stuck the kukri in his skull. He pulled the hammer back and shot the secretary who was reaching for her gun. She lived but cried out and fell on Master Acheron. Acheron shoved her off and her head hit the floor with a sickening thunk. Gerald was now to close to take the time to aim so he threw his gun at another Templar. He then took the top off the cane sitting nearby showing the sword part that Gerald knew was there. Acheron came up to impale him with his knife but Gerald grabbed his arm and thrusted the cane-sword into the master's throat. He then pushed the body into the last two Templars and picked up Acheron's knife. He stabbed one into Templar Jack Gallic, and the other into the final Templar's eye. Gerald stood up and yanked out his kukri. He walked over to the secretary and reached down quitting her moans of pain. He put his hands on her face and smiled. She looked up hopefully.

He then grimaced and said, "Sorry dearie." Then he snapped her neck.

Gerald walked over to his pistol on the floor and picked it up. He reloaded it and then tucked it and his kukri into his coat. Gerald opened the crate on the table and saw it was filled with assassin weapons. Including hidden blades. He placed one on his left hand and flicked his wrist. The blade slung out and nearly took off his ring finger. He then closed the door and tested the blade while he waited for Frazier.

The door opened. Gerald swung his blade out and utterly missed Frazier. Frazier brought his hand down on Gerald's arm making it go numb in pain. Then Frazier was impaled in the ribcage by his Kukri. Frazier looked down at the wound and collapsed on the floor.

animuswhiteroomactivation...loading...Initiated/

Gerald looked over at Frazier. He choked as blood came out his mouth.

Frazier spoke, "You've doomed us all."

Gerald squatted down. "No, I've saved us."

Frazier coughed some more and tried to reach up to grab Gerald. Gerald merely pushed it away and took the kukri out. Frazier grunted in pain.

"August will lead the order to victory and save us from extinction."

The Grand master smiled. "You think a change in leadership will solve anything? No, you're right. Things will change. We'll all be dead."

"No one has to die but the cowards." Then Gerald turned and walked away as the dying man took his final breath. And lay still.

animuswhiteroomshutdown...shutdowncomplete/

Gerald put a cloak that was set aside from Acheron's seat to cover the blood on him. Then he strolled out the bank and grabbed a carriage. He arrived at the city hall and walked in. He went off to a side room, knocked the first line of his favorite shanty, for identification, and a code word, to let those inside the results of the attack.

"Ah, come in Gerald." Sounded August from the other side.

Gerald opened the door and in front of him were all the Templar masters, except for Acheron and Jalen of course, standing at the head of the room, was August.

"My esteemed colleagues as you can tell by the blood on Mister Gerald and his code word, I was not bluffing when I said that Eugene was dead. As well as Jalen, Acheron, Jack, Gordon, Abraham, and the dear secretary Miranda. I believe that now that Frazier is gone we will need a stronger figure who will not waste our time, money, or men. I ask of us all to take the vote."

A master spoke up, "We have an even number of masters now, August."

"Well then I suggest dear old Gerald here join us at the table." August smiled dubiously.

Some masters grumbled but none challenged.

"Good, well we had too many masters anyway."

The vote was taken, no master could vote for themselves, so Gerald knew that August would vote for him since no one else would because he was new. Gerald smiled as he realized he just broke the record for the quickest master to be nominated for Grand Master. The vote was taken. August: sixteen, Gerald: one, and Master Warren: two. August stood

"Thank you all for the pleasure. For the first order of business, I want Master Gerald to go to London and lead the charge there. Gerald, you lead the forces at your disposal and since you are sent from the Grand Master you take only orders from a Master residing there by the name of Pierre Allaway. You are dismissed. May the father of understanding guide you."

End of Sequence One.


End file.
